Life As We Know It
by trenzaloki
Summary: Drunk Spock confesses his love for his captain. Spirk
1. Never Get A Vulcan Drunk

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy were in a bar, relaxing after the intense past few weeks aboard the Enterprise.

"What's gotten into that hobgoblin, Jim?" Bones asked Kirk as they watched Spock over at the bar.

"Oh, Bones, I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's learned what it's like to have fun once in a while," Jim responded.

"I dont know, there's something not right about him tonight."

"Don't overthink it Bones, he's just having a good time." Just after he said that, he saw Spock get up from the bar with his drink and start to stumble over to him and his friend. "Um... Bones? Your professional opinion in a moment?"

"Jim. Jim Jim Jim Jim Jimjimjimjim." Spock sighed, "It's so nice to see you. Bones! Teehee! Sorry," he giggled, then continued in a comically deep voice, "Doctor McCoy."

Jim and Bones took one glance at each other and lost it. Doubled over laughing, they tried to speak in between bursts of laughter. "Spock-" "Drunk-" and "Teehee" were the only discernable noises that came out of those attempts.

As their laughter died down, Spock took Jim by the shoulders and stood between him and McCoy. "Captainainain-" he muttered, then leaned in to Jim's ear and giggled, "I... love... you." He then broke into a fit of laughter and stepped back, away from Kirk. Kirk's eyes lit up- did his first officer actually feel that way? From the moment they met Kirk had loved Spock. Did Spock finally feel the same way?

"Still need that professional opinion, or have you puzzled it out for yourself? Someone is drunk," Bones chirped in while Spock was laughing uncontrollably.

"I don't even care who knows! I love my captain and I-"

"Bones!" Jim shouted over Spock, "Tell Scotty to beam up back aboard. Now!"

Bones laughed as he drew out his communicator. He flipped it open and said, "Hey Scotty, beam us up, will you? We've got ourselves a drunk Vulcan down here."

"Beaming you up."

The three of them appeared on the transporter pads and Spock was still laughing.

"What the devil happened down there, Jim?" Scotty demanded.

Bones was chuckling as he saw Spock laugh so hard that he had to lean on Jim to stay upright. "I think _someone_ forgot to order virgin drinks tonight."

"Your face is so nice. Do you know that?" Spock was absentmindedly running his fingers over Kirk's face while Kirk stood there motionless. It wasn't clear if Kirk was irritated or amused, but either way, he wanted to get out of the transporter room. He dragged Spock as quickly as he could to the Vulcan's room.

When they got there, Kirk set him down on the bed and started to leave the room. "Wait, Kirkypoo," Spock was holding out his hands trying to brink Jim back to him.

"Mr. Spock, you really should rest. You've been through a lot tonight and I'm sure you don't know what you're saying. Good night," Kirk walked through the door and crossed the hall into his room. He collapsed on his own bed and put his head between his knees. He felt like such an idiot. When Spock had drunkenly confessed his love for the captain, he got his hopes up for some reason. He should have known that it meant nothing. For god's sake, the man was hardly even conscious when he said it! Not even bothering to get into his pajamas, Kirk curled up into a ball and tried all night to go to sleep- unsuccessfully. All he could think about was what would happen with Spock tomorrow, if he remembered anything from that night.

Jim knew it was most likely that there would be no direct bad outcomes from that night, but that didn't matter to him. No, what mattered to him was that inescapable gnawing feeling in his gut that he would never be able to go back to the way things were with Spock.


	2. Vulcans Tell No Lies

Everything was calm on the bridge when Spock walked up to the Captain's chair. "Captain, I wish to speak to you about the events of last night."

"No need, Mr. Spock. I understand the situation," Kirk replied passively.

"Please, I do desire to speak with you."

"Go ahead. Speak!" Jim was in a bad mood after last night. He just couldn't shake the feeling that his feelings for Spock wouldn't go away. And, since he didn't try to come up with a more reasonable solution, he decided to ignore the Vulcan as much as possible in the hopes that he would somehow forget how he felt.

"I would prefer a more private setting, if you don't mind."

"Sulu, maintain course. Scott, you have the conn."

The two men entered the elevator and Kirk hit the "stop" button. "What is it that you wanted to talk about, Spock?" His tone softened greatly from what it was like on the bridge. Suddenly he felt like he was alienating Spock for something that was his own fault.

"I seem to have sparse memories from last night. Most of the memories which I can actually understand seem to be focused on you."

"Oh? And what would those be?"

"First, I remember holding you and whispering something into your ear. You wouldn't happen to recall what I said?" Spock's cheeks flushed the slighted bit green- hardly noticable.

"Well, keep in mind that you were... um... intoxicated and that I don't hold you accountable for anything you happened to have said last night." Kirk paused, waiting for a signal of recognition from Spock. He nodded his head and Kirk continued, "You told me you loved me. A few times, actually."

There was no hiding it this time. Spock's cheeks and ears turned bright green with embarassment. Sometimes even he couldn't hold his emotions in place. "Captain, I apologize. That was inappropriate behavior."

Spock looked so humiliated that Jim reached out to comfort him. He rested his hand on Spock's arm and he said, "Spock, I understand. There is no reason to apologize."

"I don't believe that is true, captain."

"Go on, Spock," Kirk saw Spock's expression soften and he slid his hand down Spock's arm and gripped his hand.

"Though I was intoxicated when I told you that, it was not... exactly... untrue."

Kirk adjusted his hand on Spock's to touch their first two fingers together and slowly took small steps closer to Spock, who was already standing against the wall of the elevator. "Go on," Jim whispered softly.

"Captain-" Spock paused. "Jim. I," he paused again. Clearly this was not easy for him, "love you."

"Yes Spock. I know," Jim whispered, leaning tenderly into the Vulcan. "I know."

Spock brought his lips to meet the captain's, and although he had never before understood this human form of kissing, he started to see the appeal as his captain's lips moved gently against his own.

Kirk brought the hand that was being used to hold the elevator up to embrace Spock's neck, forgetting entirely that now the elevator could open up for any crew members.

Spock brought his free hand to Jim's waist and instinctively pulled him closer. The both of them were wholly engulfed in the moment and didn't notice in the slightest when the elevator doors slid open.

McCoy stood outside the elevator, his eyes widening when he saw what was going on inside the elevator. "Jim," he gasped.


End file.
